


Little bit love

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Arthur has never been loved. He know's how it feels to fall in love with someone but he dosen't know HOW to love someone. But maybe Josiah Trelawny can change that?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny
Kudos: 6





	Little bit love

Arthur sits by the shore on the water at Clements Point. His world is upside down. He felt in love with so many people. Who doesen't loved him back or didn't want him cause he's an Outlaw. But now he's 30 years old and hasn't a partner yet. It's a shame, and hurt the Outlaw a little bit. Now he felt in love with Josiah Trelawny. He dosen't think that the Englishman will love him too. Why should he. Josiah is way to good for such an outlaw like him. He was so in his own world, that he didn't notice how someone joined him, and sat down next to him. 

,,Hello dear boy. Are you alright?" Josiah's soft english voice asks.

Arthur wince short, before he faces Josiah, wich was a mistake. 'Cause Arthurs whole body starts to tingle. Josiah is as beautiful as always. Perfectly slicked hair, his well groomed moustache wich hides his upper lip, his beautiful face and his beautiful body. 

,,Arthur you alright?" Josiah asks worried. 

,,Yeah. I`m alright Josiah. S'cuse me." Arthur murmurs. 

,,No you not. Tell me dear boy. What is it?" Josiah asks. 

As Josiah wanna lay his hand on Arthurs shoulder after a long silence, the younger man flinch away. Arthur is not used to get touched. Josiah looks at him with a suprised face.

,,I'm sorry Josiah. I'm not used to get touched by other people." The Outlaw whispers.

,,It's alright. If you wanna talk then come to my caravan, you know where it is." Josiah says while standing up. 

,,Thank you Josiah." 

,,I mean it." 

Two weeks later Arthur is by the caravan's. He want's to talk to Josiah. Even though its not easy. He hitch his black shire to Josiash's caravan. He only knew that it's Josiah's caravan, cause he was once her to search him with charles, and had to save him on a cornfield instead. He slowly goes upstairs. Now he can look inside the caravan. It's already dark outside. He sees through the window that Josiah is lying in bed with a book, and read. He carefully knock on the wooden door. 

,,Who's there." Josiah asks. 

,,It's me. Arthur." The outlaw says with his deep rough voice.

,,Arthur come in dear boy." Josiah says.

Arthur opens the door, and step in. Then he close the door again. Josiah sit now in his bed, the book lie on the drawer next to the bed. 

,,Sit down." The Englishman says.

Arthur sit down next to the Englishman on the bed with distance. 

,,I have to tell you something, it's not easy for me to do so." Arthur starts. 

,,It's alright, you can tell me everything dear boy." Josiah answers.

There's a short silence before Arthur starts to speak again.

,,You know. I don't expect anything positive after I tell you that, but I want to tell you that..." Arthur starts.  
Josiah knows that Arthur doesen't know how to love someone, that he's afraid to hurt that someone he loves. Arthur told him that for two years. 

,,I-I....."

,,I love you Josiah." Arthur whispers shy. 

As Josiah didn't answer, Arthur sadly sighs, and stand up.

,,I-I-I'm so sorry." Arthur stutters.

Then he walks slowly with tears in the eyes to the door. He made a big mistake. He never got love, why should Josiah love him. He was an complete idiot to tell the Englishman. Now he has ruined his whole life.


End file.
